Hubo una vez
by SpaceSonic
Summary: Schneizel sonreía, mientras el sol iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos se volvían más claros y su piel, tomaba una tonalidad etérea, casi parecía un ángel, uno muy despiadado. Capitulo 3: Pesadillas de Ti. UP.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **

\- Nada de el universo de Code Geass no me pertenece. Tristemente.

\- Esto es un AU.

\- Esta mal escrito, pero tiene amor.

* * *

**Cápitulo 0: Prólogo.**

_"... Se erguía como pocos imperios conocidos por el hombre, se erguía imparable e inexorable a la voluntad de quienes eran parte de el y de quienes sumisamente debían de aceptarle, porqué aceptarle era algo tan normal como existir, porque era tal su poder, que no había ser en la tierra que pensara si quiera que pudiera un poder tan grande simplemente desaparecer. _

_Porque simplemente, era la imagen del poder, de aquello indestructible y sublime que jamás nada podrá deshacer y de lo cuál nadie podría ni en sueños oponerse, era la voluntad del más fuerte, era la ley de aquellos que nacieron y tocaron este mundo para ser grandes, era el reflejo de la evolución de la humanidad, era la perfección del sistema conocido como vida, era eso y más, mucho más, más que los pensamientos de odio de sus enemigos, más que el pesar de aquellos que fueron aplastados y sometidos, más, más y más, era tan grande que se volvía inimaginable, era tan perfecto, que hasta el más iluso era consciente de lo que tenía ante sus ojos, y por sobretodo lo demás; era tan real que era el miedo su estandarte de batalla, era el miedo su espada bajada del cielo, para cercenar y corregir a aquél que, sólo afiebradamente y con locura, susurrara palabras de oposición, era el miedo que ordenaba como grilletes obedecer por sobre cualquier voluntad contraria a la voluntad impuesta, porque no era sólo el más grande imperio, era el sistema definitivo y ni la humanidad en su basta magnificencia, ha sido capaz de conocer al hombre capaz de oponérsele lo suficiente, para hacerle temblar_."

**Historia de Britannia. Extracto, Volumen I, Varios autores.**

* * *

**Pendragón, Capital de Britannia**

**1 de Septiembre de 2027.**

_"¿Preguntas qué es libertad?. No temer a los hombres ni a los Dioses, no desear algo deshonesto ni excesivo, tener el completo señorío de sí mismo pues el mayor de los tesoros es poder llegar a hacer dueño de nuestro propio ser". _**Séneca**

Su nombre; Lelouch Lamperouge, 27 años, soltero y aburrido, viviendo una vida normal, en la capital del mayor de los imperios jamás conocidos por el hombre. Un ciudadano promedio, quizás del promedio hacía abajo, pero esas cosas no le importaban demasiado, su vida era tranquila y rutinaria, trabajando para una célebre compañía financiera. No, no era economista, tampoco era el encargado de nada importante, simplemente era el chico de los mandados o como le suelen decir sus superiores, 'El de los mandados', porque no puedes seguir siendo un chico, si ya te falta poco para llegar a los 30. Bah simples prejuicios por la edad, y eso le importaba poco, su vida era apacible, él era un simple ciudadano del montón, y así era feliz, aunque fuera constantemente amonestado por sus superiores, sobre su falta de interés hacía lo que le rodea y sobre su carencia de ganas para ser una persona de mayor valía en la sociedad. De 'ésta' sociedad, donde la debilidad era un pecado tan grande que ni la vergüenza era suficiente pera comparársele. Pero a él no le importaba ser débil, eso no significaba que fuera menos importante o siquiera que fuera menos persona, el cumplía con su trabajo y no molestaba a nadie, vivía de la manera en que escogió vivir y eso era algo que nadie entendía. Cómo se podía desear vivir sin comodidades ni grandeza, simplemente siendo el 'El chico de los mandados', simplemente siendo alguien olvidable y sustituible, más aún en un lugar como este en dónde la gente se ufanaba de pertenecer, bajo el alero de un imperio que imponía la necesidad de superioridad ante todo, cómo era posible que existieran personas como él, que se resistían a luchar o a ser vencidos, que permanecían al margen de la silenciosa batalla de clases que se vivía a diario en cada rincón de este país, en cada rincón de los corazones de todos y por sobretodo lo demás en cada mente y memoria de aquellos que conocían y entendían el significado de Britannia. A decir verdad la existencia de Lelouch era casi un fracaso para esta perfecta sociedad, por eso quienes le conocían, quienes trabajaban con él insistían en casi mantenerle oculto, debido a que nadie que significara tal fallo en tal perfecta armonía debía de andar suelto por ahí, demostrando que se puede ser feliz de una manera casi obsoleta para esta utopía, reformada y moderna, nadie en este país, puede no desear nada, nadie, tiene el derecho a hacerlo, pero él parecía no entenderlo.

Estaba seguro, que había tenido días mejores, también estaba seguro de que los había tenido peores y de esos si que tenía muchos, pero hoy no era un gran día.

Era época de calor en esa zona del mundo y aunque faltara poco para la llegada del otoño. Estación que por cierto le agradaba más, aún era el insoportable sol, acompañado de esa sensación de humedad, lo que lo ponía de mal humor. Él no era una persona demasiado esforzada, tampoco amaba el deporte, prefería sentarse a pensar en cosas diferentes, en entretener su inquieta mentecita con ingenio y lectura, quizás demasiado sofisticada o pretenciosa según algunos, pero lo suficientemente entretenida según su propia opinión. Pero hoy era de esos días que despiertan ese sexto sentido adormecido por la rutina constante, que hace olvidar que a veces todo se ve bien, cuándo en realidad todo va mal. Su sexto sentido le decía que hoy, iba a hacer un día horrible, no tan malo como 'aquellos días', pero si un día insoportable, un día largo y aburrido, de trabajo interminable y molesto. Al menos eso pensaba.

Pero entonces, este día que amaneció despertando aquel sexto sentido, traía algo más que el simple desagrado de el agónico verano que rehusaba a marcharse, y quizás no era sólo un día de esos malos o poco agradables o simplemente demasiado largos, era de esos días en dónde el sol pegaba de frente y te mostraba que tan bien marchaba el perfecto mundo, del cual eras parte, aunque trataras de no serlo, pero siempre en estos casos, siempre se queda una pequeña y susurrante duda, sobre si es realmente eso lo que molesta o hay algo más, algo que grita con fuerza que realmente hoy todo va a cambiar y que la frágil estabilidad, se hará presente y se derrumbará sin avisar y obligará a que todo cambié. Otra vez.

Eran las 7:00AM. Sóno la alarma, y Lelouch sintió en ese instante que, quizás era mejor no haber despertado.

**Fin del prólogo.**

* * *

**Notas:** Hola, este es el prologo de una historia que me llevo tiempo decidir escribir, por diversos motivos, pero llegue a la conclusión que era mejor dejarla explorar el mundo.

Quedo un tanto caótico, por lo cuál puede estar sujeto a futuras ediciones, además no sé muy bien que vaya a pasar con esto, tengo claro lo que quiero poner, pero esto puede variar a medida de que avance.

Gracias por leer.

Atte SpaceSonic.

PSD: Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales. Soy una persona que a pesar de leer en exceso, es incapaz de redactar correctamente, así que por ello me disculpo.


	2. Hubieron quienes no debían de encontrars

**Disclaimer: **

\- Nada de el universo de Code Geass no me pertenece. Tristemente.

\- Esto es un AU.

\- Está mal escrito, pero tiene amor, mucho amor.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Hubieron quienes no debían de encontrarse, jamás.**

_["...Desde el ascenso del imperio a lo que es ahora, muchas cosas han cambiado y es de esperarse, ya que todo basta fortaleza, necesita evolucionar para procurarse un futuro lleno de esplendor. Y para eso no puede aferrarse a preceptos de una edad perdida, si no, que abrazar nuevas visiones y encantos, que el pasar de los años le otorgaba. _

_Basados en esta idea, hace ya más de un siglo Britannia, ha hecho evolucionar su sistema de castas, para lograr otorgar a sus ciudadanos, a aquellos que habían nacido puros, con sangre Britannian verdadera corriendo por sus venas, la oportunidad de ser parte del tan anhelado selecto grupo de personas que se encuentran en la cima del imperio. _

_Ya no era totalmente necesario haber nacido noble para ser de la nobleza, ahora todo aquel que mostrara que tanta dignidad y gloria podía entregarle al imperio, podía ser capaz de integrar a este selecto grupo. Y hablamos de selecto grupo, porque a pesar de las circunstancias aún eran muy pocos los verdaderos afortunados en llegar a esta posición._

_Para llegar a dicho cometido se establecieron ciertos parámetros e imposiciones, de esta manera nació la llamada 'Ley de ascenso glorioso'. Una Ley que indicaba el cómo llegar a la cima sin pertenecer a ella, todo fielmente basado en el primer y más irrefutable mandato que había situado al Imperio en lo más alto 'Los fuertes sobreviven', porque, no se debe olvidar por ningún motivo que esto es en pos de la evolución del más fuerte y jamás un camino de ayuda al débil. Teniendo siempre esto en cuenta, se establecieron dos caminos a seguir. Caminos infranqueables y empinados, con un sólo propósito. La gloria..."]_

** El camino del Imperio. **

**Primera parte, extracto.**

**Libro de instrucción y guía. **

**Britannia, edición xx Año 20xx**

* * *

Pendragón, Capital de Britannia

1 de Septiembre de 2027.

_"¿Por qué siempre nos enseñan que lo fácil y malvado es hacer lo que queremos y que debemos disciplinarnos para reprimirnos a nosotros mismos? Es la cosa más difícil del mundo: Hacer lo que queremos. Y necesita del más elevado tipo de coraje. Quiero decir, lo que realmente queremos."_

**Ayn Rand. El Manantial**

El sol del verano le golpeaba la cara de manera casi diabólica, había un poco de maldad en ese rayo de sol, pero había sido su culpa por dejar las cortinas corridas, todo porque el día anterior había llegado demasiado cansado para preocuparse de esas cosas, pero como dicen: 'No se debe dejar para mañana lo que se puede hacer hoy'. Esta era una de esas cosas. Seguramente quien dijo eso, también tenía problemas con el sol por las mañanas y con cortinas sin cerrar.

Se revolvió entre las mantas, sin ganas de abandonar el sueño que lo abrazaba con un deseo férreo de dejarlo tumbado sobre la cama, las sábanas se le pegaban al cuerpo y el techo mostraba la pintura descascarada casi como un hermoso cuadro que no podía dejar de mirarse. Eso y que todo confabulaba para que no se levantara. Y ¡Vaya! que si se lo pedían con un poco más de ahínco se lo iba a pensar seriamente y no iría a ninguna parte y si a eso le agregamos el ahogado sentimiento de que éste día iba a ser un desastre, la idea de llamar y decir que se encontraba enfermo, sonaba seductora y tentadora en su cabeza. Como una de esas chicas de los anuncios de cerveza que sonríen y te invitan a pasarla bien.

Dudó un instante, y la metáfora de la chica invitándolo casi lo hace flaquear, pero su mente, o mejor dicho un lugar muy pequeño de su mente le advirtió que no debía seguir a la chica y que siempre al final de esas invitaciones, la resaca termina siendo peor que el infierno, bueno, tampoco es que bebiera con frecuencia, de hecho no lo hacía, no era de esas cosas que acostumbrara hacer. Aunque a veces...

Después de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, se incorporó y estiro su delgado cuerpo, froto su rostro con ambas manos, dio un largo suspiro y se insuflo el mejor de los ánimos para comenzar un día que auspiciaba ser desastroso, pero decidió deshacerse de esos pensamientos y apegarse a su protocolo de que las cosas no son malas, solo difíciles. Y eso lo repetía continuamente como un mantra. Pero hoy por alguna razón no se lo tragaba.

Se levanto dando tropezones y descalzo caminó en dirección al baño; dando una última mirada a su cama deshecha, cerró la puerta que separa su habitación del cuarto de baño, para luego escuchar de fondo el grifo de la ducha abrirse y el sonido del agua correr.

Vivía en un departamento pequeño, viejo y casi derruido, que desprendía el mismo encanto que una caja polvorienta y abandonada, pero era barato y estaba relativamente cerca de todo.

Ubicado en un antiguo edificio de cuatro plantas, emplazado en un olvidado rincón de Pendragón. Era un edificio viejo pero pintoresco de algún siglo olvidado y en donde fácilmente un día de estos el casero avisaba que iba a ser derrumbado para construir alguna plaza de estacionamientos. Que de seguro sería más decorativa y por cierto mucho más útil que el viejo edificio, que atentaba con derrumbarse con la más insignificante de las lloviznas.

Quienes vivían allí, en su mayoría personas que de avanzada edad y uno que otro joven rebelde que decidió salir a probar suerte en la capital, sin la ayuda de nadie, bromeaban continuamente que el pobre lugar no iba a aguantar el invierno, pero siempre aguantaba y ese era un alivio para todos. Si al final de cuentas estaban encariñados con el triste y polvoriento lugar, con sus pasillos largos y opacos, con la luz trémula escabulléndose entre las ventanas de marcos oxidados, con las escaleras descoloridas y las murallas de colores pasteles, que con el tiempo siempre terminaban más desteñidos de lo esperado. Las mismas murallas que terminaban en esos altos techos que daban la sensación de amplitud que realmente no existía, y en su contraparte el piso desgastado por el ir y venir de quienes lo han transitado durante décadas. Un edificio de escaleras infinitas, que se las arreglaba para sobrevivir en la perfecta capital del gran Imperio, un edificio que era casi el espíritu de las personas que lo habitan, sobreviviendo entre la perfección y la modernidad del país que estaba a punto de dominar al mundo.

Salió del baño, con el cabello húmedo y la ropa a medio arreglar, se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador y rebusco un poco en busca de algo que sirviera de desayuno, para luego levantar la vista y hacer una mueca de disgusto.

De nuevo el presentimiento le hacía eco en la cabeza, primero el rayito de sol insoportable y ahora caer en cuenta de que no había nada comible en ese horrible artefacto al cual llamaba refrigerador.

Últimamente había estado tan agotado, que comía siempre fuera algo fácil de llevar o simplemente no comía y eso explicaba su ya extrema delgadez. -¿Lo podrían despedir por estar delgado?- fue una pregunta que cruzó brevemente su mente mientras miraba el fondo del vacío artefacto y le arranco una sonrisa. Porque él era la antítesis de un Britannian modelo, no solo estaba muy abajo en la escala social, si no que tampoco tenía la imagen de alguien digno de ser llamado Britannian, pero esos pensamientos lo hacían extrañamente feliz, todo lo que fuera atentar contra lo perfecto de este gran y basto y todos los adjetivos posibles del imperio, lo hacían enormemente feliz y con justas razones, era ésta vida sencilla y humilde lo que más feliz lo hacía y no era la manera en cuestión, era lo que provocaba con ella.

-Se lo tienen merecido- murmuro, mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador y se abrazaba levemente, debido al pequeño escalofrío producido por el aire frío del viejo traste.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, estaba listo y preparado, aun sin haber comido nada, pero que más daba, ya encontraría algo por el camino. Dirigiéndose a la puerta, tomó un par de zapatos oscuros y algo gastados, los mismos que usaba a diario para trabajar, los calzó y enderezándose estiro un brazo distraídamente hacia la percha contigua a la puerta, para alcanzar un delgado abrigo allí colgado, mientras barría con la mirada el espacio del pequeño apartamento, asegurándose que todo estuviese en orden. Dio un ligero suspiro, queriendo sacudir cualquier sensación extraña que pudiera haber tenido, revisó sus bolsillos, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden, pero en un último momento volteo hacía la pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana, como si alguna extraña premonición hubiese interrumpido sus pensamientos, frunció el entrecejo para luego elevar sus finas cejas, formando una mueca de incredulidad, con paso ligero se acerco a la mesa y quedo mirando una nota escrita a mano en un papel que parecía haber sido arrancado a la rápida de algún lugar. Esa pequeña nota claramente no había sido escrita por él y el hecho de no percatarse antes de su existencia, era lo que más le molestaba.

Después de observar detenidamente un par de minutos al desdichado papelito y leer su contenido, lo arrugo de mala gana mientras murmuraba un par de maldiciones para luego lanzarlo sin mucho éxito al basurero instalado en una esquina de la pequeña habitación.

Después de un momento y haciendo un ademán de disgusto, retomo su camino y atravesando el umbral de entrada, comenzó su día.

* * *

SilverClover era una de las compañías financieras más grandes de Britannia, con filiales en todo el mundo, reconocida y basta, ha sabido mantenerse a flote gracias a sus grandes logros, que no sólo destacan en el ámbito financiero, si no que también militar. Ayudando y financiando distintos proyectos, armas e implementos de uso bélico. Haciéndose un nombre dentro de los círculos de importancia en Britannia y logrando ser vista con buenos ojos ante la realeza.

Éstas acciones habían generado un especial interés en el Primer ministro de Britannia. El príncipe Schneizel El Britannia, el hombre con mayor influencia en Britannia, quien solapadamente maneja el imperio, y todo lo concerniente a el y a las 'Relaciones diplomáticas' del mismo, es decir la actual persona más poderosa en el impero, después del Emperador.

Tal interés llevo a que SilverClover ascendiera de no solo una simple compañía financiera, fructífera e innovadora, si no, que también a estar a un paso de ser reconocida, como un emblema para la nueva clase de realeza que Britannia había estado implementando en las últimas décadas, es decir que cualquiera que llegara a abrirse camino en SilverClover, además de jugar bien sus cartas, podría, si es que destino no le era demasiado esquivo, llegar a tener relación directa con la gente que había nacido con buena estrella y conformaba la llamada sangre azul del imperio.

Por eso, lograr entrar en SilverClover, era una hazaña destinada a los más intrépidos, e inteligentes. Personas que representaran lo que el Imperio era, una cuna de personas fuertes, destinadas a avanzar, destruyendo a quien osara si quiera pensar en ponerse en su camino.

Además SilverClover, no era sólo eso, era también un lugar de reunión y roce con las altas esferas, con la nobleza y la realeza, que tenían por costumbre siempre juntarse a debatir de negocios y asuntos importantes en el gran edificio emplazado en el corazón de Pendragón. Un edificio enorme e imponente, consecuente con la imagen mental que todos tienen de dicha compañía. Y quienes lograrán cruzar el umbral de dicho edificio, y caminar por sus pisos de mármol, que abrazaban con pulcritud el gran Hall central, eran quienes estaban destinados a ser importantes dentro del imperio, quienes representaban lo mejor de cada generación.

* * *

Caminaba de manera rápida, por la atestada avenida principal, luchaba por tratar de avanzar. Porque desde que puso un pie fuera del triste edificio dónde vivía, que todo había sido un verdadero desastre, haciéndole notar, que el presentimiento con el que se despertó era real.

Primero; por algún tipo de extraña falla mecánica, el tren subterráneo, tenía un par de estaciones cerradas, justamente las estaciones que tenía próximas, dicho suceso hizo que todo su itinerario se viese horriblemente afectado, desde tener que soportar tomar un bus lleno de gente, apretado y acalorado, hasta abandonar la idea de comer algo de camino al trabajo, dejándolo exhausto, abochornado y hambriento, y por si esas cosas no fueran suficientes, el edificio hacía donde se dirigía se encontraba al otro lado del flujo de gente, es decir, tener que prácticamente nadar contra un mar de personas, que sin ningún miramiento, le cerraban el paso, empujaban y le arruinaban la ropa.

Mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de avanzar, sintió que algo se deslizaba de sus bolsillos, con una mirada de pánico, presencio como su billetera caía entre los pies de la multitud. Sin pensárselo demasiado se lanzo al piso a intentar recuperarla. Allí se encontraba el dinero para comer aquel día y su identificación, sin eso no podría entrar al jodido edificio en dónde trabajaba, el cuál que al ser tan ostentoso, se le impedía el ingreso por la entrada principal, esa estaba reservada sólo para aquellos que valían la pena. Maldecía trabajar en SilverClover.

Ya que Lelouch era sólo una herramienta, sustituible, un peón sin rostro, un simple engranaje que hacía funcionar de manera inadvertida la sinergia del trabajo que nadie espera hacer, no tenía permitido el ingreso por el hermoso, hall principal. A decir verdad, no tenía permitido, si quiera mostrarse ante quién no estuviese autorizado, SilverClover, no iba a permitir que 'El chico de los mandados', que por cierto iba rumbo a los treinta, apareciera frente a las personas con mayor valía de la sociedad, eso sería una vergüenza enorme y no estaban dispuestos a si quiera hacer mención de él. Por ello Lelouch necesitaba su identificación para tener acceso a las nada glamorosas entradas de servicio laterales del enorme edificio.

Mientras miles de pensamientos azoraban su mente, sobre como maldita sea, entrar si no conseguía su billetera de vuelta, con su identificación adentro. Su billetera se alejaba más y más de donde se encontraba debido a que si caminando era imposible transitar contra el mar de personas, arrodillado la dificultad era exponencialmente mayor, estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando por fin logra llegar a donde ésta se encontraba. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla y arreglar en algo su horrible mañana, cuando un par de bronceadas manos se le adelanta y la recoge antes que él.

-¡Oh no! un ladrón- pensó, mientras trataba de incorporarse a toda prisa y arrebatarle o al menos intentarlo, de las manos su preciada billetera.

* * *

Llevaba menos de un día en Britannia y ya estaba metido en problemas. Se le habían dado instrucciones especificas de encontrar a su amo en el lobby del hotel cinco estrellas que se le había indicado, pero al llegar al lugar se llevo la sorpresa que dicha persona, su amo, se había marchado solo sin tomarle en cuenta.

Al darse cuenta de esto y en un acto de pura desesperación obligando al recepcionista que le dijera hacía donde había dirigido su amo, mejor dicho, nuevo amo, porque había sido escogido por mero capricho, de entre muchos otros guardias, que custodiaban una de las cuantas mansiones que poseía la familia a la que servía, en el área once que era donde él pertenecía. Y había sido traído a Britannia sin siquiera otorgarle información previa. ¡Pero, claro!, quien le avisaría a un guardia y más aún a un número el porqué de sus mandatos.

Y de esa manera, ahora se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía en medio de gente que claramente no se parecía ni de milagro a el, buscando un edificio que debe de estar completamente resguardado, buscando a su nuevo, poco conocido y caprichoso amo, en medio de un tumulto de gente que no se detienen a mirar a nadie ni aunque se les plantara en frente.

Miraba para todos lados, mientras pensaba en las coloridas formas en las que podía ser condenado a morir por semejante falta, más el agravio de estar parado, sólo sin supervisión en un concurrido e importante sector céntrico de la capital del imperio. Nadie le creería que estaba en busca de su amo, el cuál no conocía de casi nada, y más aún él siendo un número, sólo y más aún que su amo posiblemente se encontraba en el 'poco' famoso edificio de la sede principal de SilverClover.

¡Oh no!, ¡Claro que no!, eso sonaba a ataque terrorista a todas luces, aunque no fuera verdad, hasta para el era poco creíble su historia.

Mientras estaba parado en medio de la multitud debatiendo si prefería morir por su propia mano, pedir piedad, huir o simplemente dejarse hacer y entregarse a la nada piadosa mano de el país que había conquistado a su país. Lo vio, allí en medio de todas aquellas personas sin rostro, estaba de rodillas buscando algo, sus ojos se posaron en esa figura delgada que trataba casi con su misma desesperación de encontrar algo entre un mar de pies. Sin darse cuenta camino hasta quedar frente a esa persona, miro un momento con detención y encontró lo que estaba buscando, con un movimiento rápido, proveniente de sus buenos reflejos gracias a su formación militar, recogió de manera efectiva el objeto que se encontraba en el piso. Cuando de repente la figura en cuestión se incorporó y le miro con la cara roja de ofuscación, pero en ese momento, sintió que quizás no debió de haber hecho eso, por que al encontrarse con esos ojos de color violeta, algo muy dentro le gritaba que estaba cometiendo un error.

* * *

Se paró con rapidez y miro de frente al ladrón y reuniendo toda su frustración le arrebato de las manos su billetera, para caer de inmediato en cuenta de lo que había hecho y al notar inmóvil la persona frente a el, presto atención a su rostro. Era extranjero, eso no era bueno, estaba vestido como un guarda espaldas, -Oh oh- problemas, ese chico era un número, él no era una persona que discriminara, pero aquí, en esté momento, era algo peligroso. Quedo mirando sus ojos verdes, sintió que era esto lo que debía de evitar, este era su mal presagio. El chico frente a el sonrío de manera nerviosa, sus ojos revolotearon sobre él, inspeccionándolo de manera rápida, trago saliva, hasta que de repente el chico de ojos verdes habló:

-Soy Kururugi Suzaku, estoy buscando a mi amo que se encuentra en SilverClover...-

El chico, Suzaku, se miro los pies en un acto de nerviosismo, pero luego agrego:

-¿Sabes cómo llegar? es que nadie me prestaba atención-

Esta última declaración la hizo riendo por lo bajo, y muy por el contrario a lo qué su subconsciente le gritaba, de que se detuviera y huyera del lugar, sin darse cuenta contestó:

-Estamos en SilverClover-

Y alzando una mano en lo alto apunto a la cumbre del edificio en donde ellos se encontraban afuera parados.

El viento del fin del verano sopló y el mármol del hall del acceso de la compañía más prestigiosa de Britannia, fue testigo mudo del encuentro que cambiaría todo para siempre.

Hubieron quienes no debían de encontrarse, jamás

Capítulo 1: Fin

* * *

Notas:

Hola, heme aquí nuevamente, no tengo mucho que decir, a parte de sentir que quizás me gusta como está quedando esto, quizás, quizás, quizás y en vista de que me entusiasme un poco, es posible que haya pronto una actualización, así que a esperar.

SpaceSonic

PSD: Pido disculpas por mi triste y pobre redacción, faltas de ortografía y carencia de acentos, excesos de comas y horrores gramaticales. Como dije soy una persona que por mucho que ama leer, no logra aprender a redactar. Lo siento.


	3. Amanecer

Disclaimer:

\- Code Geass no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, sería muy impopular.

\- Esto es un AU.

\- Está mal escrito, pero amor tiene de sobra.

\- Este es el capítulo que nadie estaba esperando. Porqué nadie lee esto.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Desde el amancer...

[... Quiénes lo vieron aquel día, lo describen como el demonio. Un demonio imponente y absoluto, del que nada ni nadie podía escapar. También se dice que su voz era profunda y hacía eco en los corazones de todos aquellos que caían victimas de su furia y de su poder. De quiénes lo vieron aquel día y lograron mantenerse aún con vida, concuerdan en llamarlo de una sola manera; El príncipe negro.

... Japón, ahora el Área 11, había sido tomada, en una de las peores batallas jamás vistas, la sangre y la destrucción, eran tan grandes, que su sólo recuerdo era suficiente castigo, para que sus habitantes no volvieran a levantar armas contra el Imperio, nunca más, porque lo que allí pasó no debe volver a repetirse y ese fue el mensaje dado, lo que allí pasó, fue el infierno en la tierra, una lección de superioridad y fuerza. Un ejemplo de violencia desmedida, y estúpida valentía que sólo podía ser sacado de un cuadro dantesco, un horror tan grande que el olvido no era una opción, en donde sin importar el tiempo que trascurriera, jamás podría ser disminuido ni olvidado. ]

* * *

**Libro de texto estudiantil para educación media, extracto de la nueva historia de Britannia.**

Area 11, Asentamiento de Tokyo.

28 de Agosto de 2027

"_...El amanecer y el atardecer,_

_Estás mintiendo mientras te confiesas,_

_Sigue tratando de confesar,_

_El amanecer y el atardecer,_

_Te das cuenta y luego olvidas,_

_Lo qué has estado tratando de conservar..."_

_**Parte de una canción que alguna vez sonó, en algún lugar.**_

Iba tarde, siempre iba tarde, es que era tan difícil llegar a las afueras del asentamiento, sin tener un vehículo propio y el tren no llegaba a esos lugares, y con justas razones, las personas de buena posición social, no pretenden estar cerca de los plebeyos, por lo tanto sus casas estaban alejadas de todo, para evitar toparse desmedidamente con las personas menos afortunadas y por sobretodo encontrarse con los 'Elevens'; eso era una desgracia, ya que su relación era estrictamente de amo y esclavo y no podía ni debía de ser de otra manera.

Subió corriendo al último bus que salía de la estación, para aventurarse a un nuevo día de trabajo, un día horrible, agotador y esclavizante de trabajo. Suzaku -y cualquier otro- estaría de acuerdo que la mayoría de las personas odiaban sus trabajos, pero cuando sé es un número dominado por el imperio, los conceptos de horrible, agotador y esclavizante, eran aumentados a la décima potencia y más. Debido a que para los Brittanian ellos valían tan poco, que nadie reparaba en si les llegaba a pasar algo, en si tenían necesidades más allá de las básicas. Eran tan poca cosa, que a veces hasta con ser tratados mal, era tener mejor vida, que simplemente siendo ignorados y llevados a su muerte sin un mero recuerdo. Porqué esa era la vida que ahora llevaban los antes llamados Japoneses, una vida de sesgos y penurias, de las cuales ni siquiera tenían derecho de quejarse.

Suzaku Kururugi era un joven fuerte y encantador, según muchos afirmarían. Estuvo en el ejercito, fue un buen soldado, obediente y servil, 'Una lástima que fuera parte de este asco de país', le diría alguna vez un amo que tuvo. Para ser un chico tan bien portado, podría tener un mejor pasar, pero cuando sé nace con tan infame cuna, nada se puede hacer, y Suzaku aceptaba su horrible destino con bastante facilidad, de hecho jamás pensaba en el pasado, el pasado era algo en lo que se esforzaba en olvidar, y trataba cada día de retomar su 'vida' y seguir adelante, aunque la verdad no sabía que realmente habría más adelante, además de seguir viviendo para cumplir ordenes, agachar la cabeza, y aceptar los maltratos, que si bien en su caso eran los menos aunque de vez en cuando siempre llegaban, porque Suzaku Kururugi, era un chico de corazón amable, a quién no le importaba recibir maltratos en lugar de alguien más. Y es debido a ese amable corazón que ahora se encontraba en el lío en el que estaba.

Por haber sido parte del ejercito, siempre fue considerado una persona peligrosa, pero Suzaku demostró que él no era peligroso, por el contrario, era obediente y bueno, una persona que cualquiera quisiera contratar, para lo qué fuera, y debido a esto, siempre terminaba trabajando de guardia de seguridad, y la verdad era bueno en lo que hacía. El ejercito, le enseñó disciplina y calma y era algo que a él se le daba tan bien como respirar, y si bien a veces se le hacía poco grato lo que tenía que hacer, lo hacía siempre bien, siempre imperturbable, era algo que le daba resultado y le traía comida a su mesa, le permitía tener una vida 'decente' en comparación a sus compatriotas, arrendar una pequeña unidad de departamento en un lugar no tan peligroso, con un par de comodidades y pocas penurias. Todo esto en comparación a quienes le rodeaban.

Pero de esto, ya había pasado un tiempo, ahora ya no trabajaba, en su querido trabajo como guardia de seguridad, ahora era parte de el equipo de seguridad de una de las mansiones de una adinerada familia de Britanians, quienes venían de vez en cuando a pasar las vacaciones en tan 'exótico' lugar. No es que odiara su trabajo, sólo que era mucho más lejos de lo qué cualquier persona con un mínimo sentido común pudiera soportar, además de tener que soportar el magnifico trato de sus nuevos amos, en dónde si bien, el no era un mayor problema, era realmente difícil tener que ver como castigaban a sus compañeros, los cuales la mayor parte de las veces optaban por huir, para luego ser encarcelados por traición, o simplemente escogían la muerte lenta de la obediencia, renunciando a cualquier esperanza que alguna vez pudieran haber tenido.

Tenía que levantarse alrededor de las 5.30 de la mañana para llegar a 7.00 am a tomar su puesto como guarda en la enorme mansión. Y no pedía -rogaba- a sus amos un lugar en la mansión, por el sólo hecho de que no soportaría tener que vivir en tan horrible lugar, le bastaba con ser tratado como la nada misma, pero tener que vivir siendo la nada misma, era algo muy diferente, y el trayecto a casa, su propia cama y el poder escoger qué comer y cómo dormir, le daban un pequeño descanso a su vida. Le entregaban algo por lo que muchos matarían. Le daba independencia, una palabra que los Japoneses habían olvidado hace 11 años atrás, un concepto que ya no podían usar. Pero que Suzaku se negaba a olvidar, y lo cuál mantenía escondido con mucho cuidado y era lo qué le ayudaba a seguir o al menos formaba parte de eso.

Miraba por la ventana del bus, y veía los hermosos campos, campos que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de color, habitados por personas que los trabajaban y se esforzaban para hacer de ellos su vida. Ahora estaban abandonados, siendo dejados a su suerte y dejando que la naturaleza haga su propio trabajo, hasta que el Imperio se le ocurriera hacer otra cosa con ellos.

Dio un largo suspiro y froto sus ojos, últimamente estaba tan cansado, había estado cubriendo a uno de sus compañeros, que debido a una caída, no podía trabajar, pero eso, claro está, era un secreto para sus amos, ya que el pobre hombre tenía familia que mantener, y no podía arriesgarse a ser despedido, y el buen Suzaku, siempre estaba allí para ayudar, cosa que no le molestaba, pero a veces como un pequeño escalofrío, venían a el los olvidados deseos de que quizás las cosas podían cambiar, a veces cuando miraba por la ventana del bus, pensaba en eso, pero en cuanto el pensamiento cruzaba su mente, se veía ahogado por hechos del pasado, hechos que ya no se pueden borrar, y que lo llenaban de culpa y de pena, pero que a la vez le daban un impulso enfermo de seguir adelante, ya que él consideraba que todo era su culpa. ¿Lo era? nadie podía asegurarlo, más que el mismo, porqué al fin de cuentas, su cruz, era más grande de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

* * *

Llego corriendo a la mansión, faltaban 15 minutos para comenzar su guardia, ya no tendría tiempo de comer, apenas podía darse una ducha rápida, para deshacerse del sudor, por correr desde el camino principal hasta la alejada mansión, además de vestirse y arreglarse. Hizo todo tan rápido que sonrió para si mismo, estaba listo en un tiempo record, corrió por el interminable pasillo que lo llevaría con sus compañeros que estaban ya esperando la llegada del jefe de guardias, en la entrada principal.

En cuanto entró al enorme recibidor, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, porqué lo único que resonaba en el piso eran sus pasos, estaban ya todos formados, al parecer llegaba tarde; y mientras avanzaba dio una fugaz mirada a uno de los enormes relojes que se hallaban sobre las incontables mesas, se sé percató de que la formación había comenzado antes de lo previsto y las miradas clavadas en el suelo de sus compañeros, lo hacían todo más angustiante.

Con paso rápido se alineo al costado derecho de la fila, que se encuentra en frente a la puerta de entrada de la gran mansión. Tomo aire y a diferencia de sus compañeros, miro cuidadosamente hacía el frente, en un punto entre el suelo y debajo de un cuadro que colgaba de la pared. Mientras tanto y sin voltear hacía el lado escucho y logró divisar como alguien se acercaba hacía él caminando por delante de la fila. Al cabo de un par de segundos, dicha persona se posicionaba en frente de dónde se hallaba. Sin querer levantar más la vista, sentía que dicha persona le miraba de manera demandante, pero aún así no levantaría la vista. Eso era algo demasiado irrespetuoso y el respeto, o mejor dicho el respeto que los Brittanians profesaban o el respeto que exigían, era muy distante a la idea de respeto que se conocía normalmente. Es decir, qué él, un simple número osara mirar de frente a una persona de rango superior, es decir a un Brittanian, sería un castigo demasiado serio, seria realmente desagradable, algo que no quería imaginar. Siguió allí sin mirar a nada más que no fuera ese invisible entretenimiento situado entre el suelo y la pared debajo de el cuadro, ese solo momento se sentía eterno, hasta que de repente, un grito resonó en todo el enorme vestíbulo. Una voz ronca y con un tono molesto dijo su apellido, cómo si se tratara de una blasfemia.

-Kururugi, ¿Se puede saber dónde se encontraba?

-...

-Kururgi, decir su nombre me molesta, me molesta tener qué estar delante de seres como ustedes, pero me molesta aún más que uno de ustedes ose hacer lo que se le viene en gana.

Y acercándose peligrosamente a Suzaku, ladeo su rostro y le habló al oído. Lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás temblaran, con las palabras dichas.

-Tienes tan poco derecho de cualquier cosa, qué si no contestas ahora el lamento será la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Suzaku trataba seriamente de no pensar en nada, porqué sabía que dijera lo que dijera, estaba condenado, ahora la estrategia sería que esa condena no fuera lo suficientemente grande.

-Señor. Me retrasé de camino hasta la mansión, ruego me disculpe. - Prefirió la verdad, o algo parecido a ella.

Mientras decía esto agachaba la cabeza, con un pequeño arco. Un reflejo casi automático de sus raíces, en dónde sin darse cuenta ofrecía su cuello en señal de disculpa ante un superior. Mientras realizaba este pequeño gesto, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Si su superior, se daba cuenta de este pequeño acto, era su fin. Como era posible, que algo tan olvidado como esto lo traicionara. Esto ya no era Japón, y su acción reciente era mucho peor que el haber llegado tarde.

Sentía que el tiempo se detenía y que el nuevo sudor corría por su sien, tragó en seco, a la espera de lo que fuera a suceder.

Fuera lo que fuera, lo esperaba en silencio. Un nudo en su estómago, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a su situación, muchos pensamientos cruzaban su mente. Pero no ocurrió nada, su superior, caminó de vuelta al centro de la fila y eso era sospechoso. Este hombre al menos debía de haberle golpeado. Quizás esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que todos estuvieran formados antes del tiempo indicado. ¿Algo había pasado? o peor, algo iba a pasar, y eso lo ponía extrañamente nervioso, eso ponía a todos nerviosos.

Su jefe, un hombre mayor, de rostro trigueño y facciones duras, era alguien que odia a todos los números, era un odio primitivo y salvaje, que siempre encontraba el momento propicio de hacerse presente y castigar casi con satisfacción a quienes consideraba inferiores.

Este hombre el día de hoy, lucía nervioso, su mirada se sentía mucho más agria y demandante que otras veces.

Nadie sabía que era lo que ocurría, pero nadie se esperaba algo bueno.

Dicho hombre, era el mayordomo en jefe de la mansión; Mister Robert Duncan y su palabra era ley, debido a que los dueños jamás estaban y lo dejaban a el a cargo de todo, como dueño y señor.

El día de hoy Mr. Duncan caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro inspeccionando a la guardia, como si pasara lista en el ejercito, los miraba con una mezcla de disgusto y algo más, algo cercano a la complacencia. Y eso era aún más extraño. Suzaku por su lado se sentía incomodo, más aun después del altercado de unos minutos atrás y ver a Mr. Duncan, de esa forma, lo hacía sospechar algo feo. Para distraerse miro de reojo a sus compañeros, quienes lucían pálidos, y una loca idea se cruzó por su mente, ellos quizás sabían lo que pasaba, pero no tenía como preguntar. Cómo preguntar sin ser golpeado, sin ser abatido o sin ser semi muerto, o cualquier cosa que atente contra su integridad. Pero su suerte el día de hoy era buena, porqué de la nada apareció una de las sirvientas, quien se dirigió a Mr. Duncan, quien luego de escuchar, les ordeno a todos posición de descanso -cosa muy rara- y que se quedaran en el lugar para nuevas ordenes. Para luego desaparecer seguido de la sirvienta.

Nadie decía nada, todos seguían tan impávidos como de costumbre, cuando Suzaku se aventuró a preguntar.

-Mmh, esto está raro, ¿No creen?. Mr. Duncan lucía nervioso -

Esto último lo dijo soltando una risita y mirando la cara de sus compañeros, quienes se mostraban más descompuestos por sus palabras que por las acciones del mentado Mr. Duncan.

Isobe un chico menor que Suzaku, se atrevió a hablar, luego de mirar para todos lados, como cerciorándose que nadie podía escucharlo, pero siempre manteniéndose expectante.

-Es que tú eres nuevo, no sabes nada, de lo que hagamos hoy depende nuestra vida. Y tú te atreviste a llegar tarde, estamos todos muertos.

Dicho esto, Isobe miro el piso con mucho pesar. Suzaku seguía sin enterarse de nada, no sabía si preguntar qué ocurría, hasta le daba la impresión de que era peor de lo que sea, que se hubiese imaginado.

\- Es que hoy vienen los amos, y si no les agradamos, ten por seguro qué estamos muertos. Además vienen en compañía del joven amo que es un horror, nos trata como soldaditos de guerra, somos sus juguetes vivientes.

Quién habló era Tori, un hombre qué ya estaba en sus treintas, con quién Suzaku solía hablar. Era un buen tipo, sin familia y vivía en la mansión desde la ocupación. Era quién más tiempo llevaba en el sitio, pero el hecho de que alguien como Tori, se pusiera de esa forma, conociendo bien a los amos, era algo que lo hacía temblar con real preocupación.

Mientras intentaba digerir lo que había dicho Tori, apareció Mr. Duncan, con el rostro pálido, posicionándose en frente de la fila nuevamente, y luego de tomar aire y recuperar un poco más de compostura, se dirigió hacía ellos:

-Ustedes, poca cosa, como saben, o como deberían de saber, estamos esperando la visita de los amos, a quienes les deben su vida y todo lo que hay en ella. Y este es un día especial, uno de ustedes pasara a tener un nuevo cargo-

Dicho eso, una sonrisa malévola afloro en los labios de Mr. Duncan, sonaba como si alguno fuera a obtener un mejor empleo, pero que a cambio de dicho empleo debía pagar con su vida.

Comenzó a caminar por delante de la fila, escrutando fijamente a cada uno de ellos, como un tigre dispuesto a atacar y desgarrar a esas pobre almas sin ningún miramiento.

Suzaku aun sonreía de manera nerviosa, la verdad era porqué no sabía que más hacer, todos parecían tan consternados y el simplemente no sabía si sentirse muy jodido, jodidamente jodido o simplemente echarse a morir. Debido a que en estas circunstancias no le indicaban nada. Pero muy en el fondo sentía que lo que iba a pasar iba a hacer malo. Porqué sentía debajo de su piel, en el fondo de su pecho que no podía detener nada de lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante, que todo era tan similar a aquella vez, era como traer de vuelta lo peor de su vida, era esa misma sensación de ser arrastrado. Era como el preludio de una tormenta.

Mr. Duncan no dejaba de mirarlos, de mirarle respectivamente, sus ojos tan diferentes a los suyos lo diseccionaban y escrutaban como analizando algo muy extraño. Luego de un breve momento, que para Suzaku pareció una eternidad, aparto su mirada de el, para voltearse y quedar delante de la puerta principal. La puerta se abrió con un leve sonido y todos, como autómatas bajaron la cabeza y todo fue silencio.

* * *

Suzaku jamás había salido de Japón, había tenido una buena educación, dentro de lo que se le puede educar a un chico de vigorosos 16 años, revoltoso y entusiasta, pero sobretodo muy inocente sobre lo que le rodeaba. Una educación que no tiene nada que envidiarle a otros países, una educación de primera calidad, como ameritaba al hijo del Primer Ministro de aquella época. Lo mejor de lo mejor, para el futuro de Japón, o eso era lo que todos pensaban en aquel momento, en dónde todo se veía luminoso y sin sombras en el horizonte. Porqué eso era lo que había sido Japón 11 años atrás un país independiente y capaz de hacerle frente a un Imperio como Britannia. Ellos sentían -más que saberlo- que podían hacer frente a Britannia y vencer a todo aquel que se interpusiera ante ese radiante sol naciente, del que todos los Nipones se sentían tan orgullosos, un sol naciente que con su luz destrozaría a cualquiera.

Pero como en este caso, como en muchos otros, el orgullo y el honor, no siempre bastan para derrotar una espada y batallones inigualablemente entrenados, sin códigos de honor que no fueran, arrasar, aniquilar y conquistar; Aplastar y pisotear, lo que fuera o quienes fueran, porqué para ellos, la distinción jamás existió. Los Japoneses como enemigos eran todos iguales, y su honor fue su principal punto débil; El qué los llevo a su derrota.

Eso ocurrió en la primavera de los 16 años de Suzaku, cuando vio su querido Japón venirse abajo, a manos de un imperio, que muchas veces advirtió su llegada y que nadie tomó en serio. Y era éste punto el que despertaba a Suzaku por las noches, el que le provocaba el frío sudor bajando por su espalda que lo dejaba sin sueño en medio de la oscuridad, era ese remordimiento de quizás fue su culpa, su desesperación, su debilidad lo que causo que sus compatriotas sufrieran de éste modo, era el recordar la mirada de su padre, la impotencia de sus acciones, su corazón desbocado y la temible realidad a la qué él había abierto la puerta. Era su imagen reflejada en los vidrios rotos esparcidos por el piso, su imagen manchada de sangre, de sangre de su sangre, del cuerpo sin vida, que descansaba a sus pies, que aún yacía tibio, era el hecho de qué él había asesinado a su propio padre, era el innegable dolor de saber que para él era lo correcto y que aún ahora a pesar del dolor, la desesperación y la soledad. Aunque pudiera dar marcha atrás el tiempo, nada lo haría cambiar su decisión.

Ahora, después de 11 años, se volvía a encontrar con esos vívidos recuerdos, en un escenario en el que jamás pensó estar presente. En un avión rumbo a al país que debería odiar, pero por el cuál era incapaz de sentir nada más que indiferencia. Sirviendo a quiénes lo hicieron esclavo, sirviendo a un hombre que no conocía de nada y que encarnaba todos sus pecados y todo contra lo que una vez trato de luchar.

Miró sus manos, las empuñó hasta que los nudillos blanquearon, no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría después, ni lo que iba a ocurrir con sus cosas, su pequeño departamento sin demasiado valor, ni con su apacible vida. Sólo sabía, más bien entendía, que una vez más su destino estaba en manos de otros y que esta vez se iba a quedar tranquilo a que ese destino llegara hacía el, porqué lo inevitable se puede retrasar, pero al final siempre llega. La última vez ofreció a su padre para detener de ese destino, pero ahora no había mucho que ofrecer, sólo seguir adelante.

Se quedó un rato quieto mirando por la pequeña ventana de la zona de carga del avión en el qué viajaba, vio desaparecer el lugar que conocía como país y luego observó como el sol otorgaba a esa tierra un nuevo amanecer. Quizás el no vería otro, no en su Japón natal, quizás no volvería. No volvería a ver a la gente que traicionó, ni su mediocre pero apacible vida, pero Suzaku sabía una cosa, una cosa que guardó durante muchos años como un pequeño secreto enfermo que se alimentaba de sus suplicios, algo que a veces le parecía mentira, pero que al final siempre reconocía como verdad.

Hace 11 años Suzaku vio al Demonio; Al príncipe Negro de Britannia, lo vio conquistar y pisotear todo lo que alguna vez juró proteger. Suzaku vio al demonio y aún casi una década después vive para lamentarlo.

Fin Capitulo 3: Amanecer...

**Notas:**

**Me demoré en escribir este cap, porqué, me volví un ser trabajólico, porqué nadie lo lee, porqué soy una persona bastante vaga y por sobretodo lo demás, sin que nadie me diga nada, sé que este fic está mal escrito, pero no puedo evitar escribirlo. Lo Siento.**

**PSD: Como dije al principio, ofrezco disculpas, por mi pésima redacción y lo caótico de mi prosa, espero algún día semi redactar algo bien. Lo juro!**

**SpaceSonic.**


	4. Pesadillas de Ti

**Disclaimers: **

-Code Geass no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, no sería ni de cerca tan bueno como es.

-Esto es un AU.

-Está mal escrito, lleno de faltas, pero le sobra amor. De hecho es el amor lo que lo mantiene vivo. ¡Viva el amor!

-¡Y aquí un nuevo capítulo que nadie se esperaba!, porqué ni los fantasmas leen esto.

-Por cierto, esto cada vez se vuelve más difícil de leer, ¿Será que padezco de esquizofrenia?, ¿O siempre he sido así?

* * *

[ El área 11, anteriormente conocida bajo el nombre Japón, era un conjunto de islas que formaban una península en el pacifico sur. Un país prospero y tradicionalista, que a pesar de sus hondas raíces, supo convivir, con lo ancestral y lo venidero, siendo un modelo a seguir para otros países de la región.

Poseedor de una de las fuentes de Sakuradite más grandes del mundo, comenzó a tomar conciencia de su poder y a negociar con sus enormes fuentes de minerales, posicionándose como un referente en el tema. Este era Japón y los Japoneses se sentían orgullosos del país que habitaban, y por sobretodo de su honor y orgullo. Además de ser un ejemplo ante la política exterior, y éste era el sello de Japón ante el mundo.

Dentro de sus normas, leyes y tradiciones, constaba una en particular. Su Gobierno, ya que eran regidos por un primer ministro, un hombre que se ocupaba tanto de la vida política como militar del país. Un nexo entre su dinastía y su gente. El puente necesario, útil y respetado a dónde sólo llegaban los más aptos.

Gembu Kururugi fue último Primer Ministro de Japón, el último hombre a cargo de la gran dinastía, en manos de quién el llamado imperio del son naciente se derrumbó.

Cuentan que al verse derrotado por Britannia escogió salvar su honor y cometer Seppuku, frente a su único hijo y futuro candidato a su puesto. Suzaku Kururugi. Pero este hecho era un rumor conocido sólo entre los japoneses, para Britannia no existían los perdedores y menos los que escogían la muerte.

Con la muerte del Primer Ministro Kururugi, el desarme de Japón era cosa de horas, sin quién los dirigiera; el antes gran Imperio del Sol Naciente se venía a bajo, las pocas facciones que aún seguían de pie se veían sobrepasadas y optaron por atrincherarse en los lugares qué aun no eran totalmente conquistados.

Los Japoneses habían perdido su patria, su honor y todo lo que fueron, y aún ahora once años después algunos seguirían culpando al fallecido primer ministro por su horrible suerte, porqué quienes eligieron vivir, vieron como todo lo que conocían era ahora un infierno.]

Historia del Área 11, vista de una forma mundana.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Pesadillas de ti.**

"Las calles, todas violentas

con la excitación asesina

El cazador y la presa bailan a diario

El vals del Jibberish*

Donde lo propio se vuelve extravagante

Yo soy un desastre con cada día que pasa"

**Pendragón, Capital de Britannia**

**1 de Septiembre de 2027**

**Salón de las Valkirias, SilverClover.**

A veces se preguntaba, si todas las molestias que se tomaba valían la pena, por lo que iba a recibir a cambio, y es que si bien su posición era un privilegio, que muchos solo podrían soñar en momentos de desesperación. Eran incontables las ocasiones en las que sentía que daba mucho por nada, que si la manera, en la que retorcía su espíritu era un precio justo. Si, doblegarse y rebajarse tanto, valdría de algo... Suspiró y comenzó a trazar todo nuevamente en su mente.

Estaba en un salón luminoso, repleto de opulencia y elegancia, que llegaba a ser de mal gusto, pero bueno, los nuevos aristócratas no comprenden las maravillas de lo simple, ni la nobleza que esto acarrea.

Miró hacía los lados, la blanca alfombra lo cegaba levemente, por el reflejo del sol que pasaba por los enormes ventanales, que mostraban la magnificencia de Pendragón a través de si mismos. Las mesas y los floreros que adornaban la estancia, oscilaban entre el oro y la plata, y quizás qué otros materiales, todos caros, eso seguro.

Pensó en quizás tirar alguno, y ver cuanto se demorarían en venir los encargados a recoger y disculparse por lo ocurrido. Era gracioso, porqué podría hacer lo que quisiera, y aunque fuese su culpa, siempre pedirían disculpas. El mundo se movía de maneras extrañas. Y su mundo era aún más extraño, complaciente y de ensueño, pero tan extraño que a veces, sin que nadie lo supiera lo aterraba...

Se estiró levemente en el prístino sillón en el que se encontraba, movió el vaso en su mano, viendo como su contenido iba y venía, mientras el hielo flotante golpeaba a los lados, lo miró fijamente, mientras murmuraba.

-Valor líquido, ¿eh?...- Y de un solo movimiento, lo acercó a sus labios, para tomárselo de un sólo trago. Para luego carraspear, debido a la incomodidad del liquido pasando por su garganta.

Miró uno de los enormes relojes de la estancia, y suspiró por... ¿Décima vez? quizás. Ésta reunión lo había hecho suspirar demasiado y no era algo que hiciera a menudo, y más alguien como el.

Esperaba que nadie lo viera en ese lamentable estado, y si alguien tuviese la horrible suerte de verle, que lamentable sería para esa persona, se debería inventar una excusa y hacerlo ejecutar. Nadie podía ver preocupado al Primer Ministro de Britannia, Schneizel El Britannia. Eso, en este mundo y mientras estuviera vivo, no iba a ocurrir. A menos que eso le diera algún beneficio, pero en este momento no lo hacía.

Sacudió su rubio cabello, mientras, después de sentirse tan incómodo, pasar a sentirse realmente enojado, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo hacía esperar, pero ese alguien, era realmente importante para sus propósitos, para lograr aquello, por lo que tanto sacrificaba.

Suspiró, otra vez.

Él era un hombre ocupado, pero realmente ocupado. Quién solapadamente dirigía el imperio, eso lo sabían todos, hasta el mismo emperador, pero era más que sólo eso. Schneizel es un hombre de grandes ambiciones, tan grandes, que podrían asustar hasta al más férreo enemigo. Ya que a pesar de saber que su posición era la del más poderoso candidato a suceder a su padre al trono; no se fiaba de su suerte, no, eso no es algo qué el haría. No dejaría nada al azar y menos aún conociendo mejor que nadie como funcionaba el imperio. No, más que como funcionaba el imperio, era la certeza, de que era la única persona en el mundo que podía ligeramente, hacerse una idea de como pensaba su padre. Y era eso lo que más le preocupaba, y esto porqué a que hace once años atrás él no era él favorito para suceder a su padre.

La razón era bien sabida, por él, por todos. Y esta era que la persona más digna para suceder, era aquel que les diera la supremacía por sobretodo lo que les rodea, era aquel que fuera capaz de enaltecerse por sobre todo el mundo, aquel que hiciera de la guerra el mejor de los métodos, alguien al que nadie, pudiera oponerse.

La guerra, para los Britannian era algo así como su bien más preciado, era a lo que todos aspiraban, estaban tan militarizados, que era algo tan normal como respirar, pero para él la guerra, era más un arte el cuál admirar, que algo de lo cuál formar parte. El no era un artista, si bien sentía que ciertamente el talento podría estar en su interior, realmente no deseaba ser parte de eso, jamás estaría frente a las tropas, no de esa manera, él no sería conocido como un sanguinario guerrero, bruto y despiadado, aunque pensándolo bien, apartando lo de bruto, el adjetivo de despiadado, si era muy propio de su persona, pero no era la imagen que quisiera entregarle a nadie y a Schneizel le importaba mucho su imagen. Pero dejando de lado su imagen y sea lo que fuese que quisiera proyectar, el mayor de sus problemas era que Britannia siempre estaba en guerra, y para poder suceder al trono, que tanto ansiaba y por el cual tanto sacrificaba, debía de ser un artista en el arte de la guerra, no sólo un mero crítico y era esto lo que día con día alimentaba el temor de Schneizel. Un temor que sólo se veía opacado por su ambición, pero debido a que los hombres ambiciosos, suelen tener mucha suerte, y la suerte de Schneizel era realmente grande, sucedió algo que nadie tenía previsto, que ni siquiera el mismo habría llegado a contemplar. Y así como una enorme puerta que se abre en un cuarto oscuro. Hace once años su temor se dispersó como la bruma matutina, dejándolo a el sólo con su camino a la gloria.

El destino obraba de maneras realmente retorcidas, y era por eso que a diario sentía que debía entregar un trozo de su alma y espíritu, para que este siguiera brillando a su favor, para que esa puerta, acompañada de ese camino iluminado, jamás se cerraran, porque sabía que una jugada como la que le otorgo esta enorme oportunidad no se volvería a repetir jamás, porqué jamás en la vida había sucedido, lo que ocurrió hace once años, algo tan impactante que el común de la gente lo cuenta como un rumor, más que una realidad... Pero para Schneizel era una prueba fehaciente de que sol siempre alumbraba de su lado, porqué lo que ocurrió. Eso jamás volvería a ocurrir, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Después de terminar sus cavilaciones y dejar de lado su viaje por el pasado, cosa que a menudo hacía, y lo cual por cierto no se explicaba, ¿Quién en su sano juicio, se pasaría la vida pensando en como algo bueno le podría causar un mal?, bueno el lo hacía y en momentos de estrés, se volvía más recurrente el recordar todo hacía atrás. A eso en este momento había que agregarle el hecho que sentía que le habían plantado, por primera vez en su magnánima vida, le habían plantado. Esto llegaba a causarle risa, era todo una broma, un _blooper_, justo ahora, sintió que quería reírse, pero con ganas.

Se levantó, arreglo su elegante traje blanco; sólo él podía vestir de blanco y verse así de bien, eso le decían su sequito de consejeros lame botas, bueno, para eso les pagaba. Estiró las arrugas imaginarias, que pudieron haberse formado por estar tanto rato sentado y mientras disponía a mover la dorada campanita que descansaba sobre la mesa más cercana a su persona, para llamar al encargado y avisar que disponía a macharse e inventar alguna excusa, o que Kanon, su asistente se la inventara, para no quedar en evidencia de que alguien sobre la faz de la tierra, había osado plantarle (eso sería una deshonra espantosa, la cual no se iba a permitir). Pero la puerta en cuestión se abrió antes de que el pequeño y dorado instrumento cumpliera su función, tomándolo desprevenido, aunque no lo aceptara. Para a continuación dejar entrar a un joven, de aspecto despreocupado, de cabellera castaña rojiza, quién se encontraba en sus treintas, alto y bien vestido, con una enorme, luminosa y horrible sonrisa, sonrisa, que parecía ser la disculpa ideal. Porque esta persona era justamente quién había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

-Príncipe Schneizel, su alteza, disculpe mi demora, es que sólo hace algunas horas que acabo de arribar a la capital, y usted sabe, cuando se camina por el paraíso, es difícil ocuparse de la hora que es-

¿De qué hablaba este tipo?, era la excusa más espantosamente lisonjera que haya escuchado nunca, y más aun hacerlo delante de los encargados, quienes se encontraban impávidos, en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolos sin saber muy bien como actuar.

Sir Nicholas Lee-Berry, el hombre en cuestión, un Marqués de sepa alguien de dónde, era la persona que ahora le sonreía con estupidez y a su vez lo hacía ver igual de estúpido ante los encargados, quienes aún no sabían como actuar. Pues claro ellos también habían notado que el Príncipe Schneizel (¿Qué es un Marquecito, al lado de un Príncipe?) había sido casi plantado, y eso no era bueno, menos en este lugar.

Los encargados miraban el piso, sin saber muy bien si retirarse o quedarse, porque el Marqués Lee-Berry, había irrumpido en la estancia sin siquiera anunciarse y ese era trabajo de ellos, además había tomado desprevenido al Príncipe, quién, claramente lucía molesto, pero que aún así sonreía. Ambos, dos tristes encargados, que llevaban años haciendo bien su trabajo, no sabían si vivirían un nuevo día después de esto, porqué claro está que por esto, se quedarían sin trabajo, y ese era el menor de sus males, ya que, no podían preocuparse como alimentar a su familia, si de partida estaban muertos y no ayudaba en nada el incómodo silencio, que llenaba la fastuosa estancia, el cuál se podía cortar con el lujoso abre cartas de plata que se encontraba en una de las mesas.

Todos aguantaban la respiración, al menos los encargados, podrían jurar que todos, cuando una risa, estalló. Provenía del Marqués, quien se llevaba las manos a las caderas y miraba al príncipe con mucha (quizás demasiada) simpatía.

-Pero bueno, ya pasó, ¿Por qué no nos relajamos?-

Dicho eso, miro al par de casi desfallecidos encargados y les dijo

-Chicos, tomen aire, y nos traen un par de tragos, que tenemos asuntos Su Alteza y Yo-

Y mientras ambos encargados, se miraban mutuamente, intentando reiniciar sus cerebros, el Marqués se pronuncio, otra vez.

-Dígame su Alteza, ¿Qué desearía tomar?, para que nuestros amigos puedan hacer su trabajo y no parecer estatuas.

Schneizel, quién no sabía bien en qué nivel de indignación se encontraba, tomo toda su entereza y trató de imitar a este idiota que tenía delante y tratar de hacer como si nada pasara, ya que tener que matar a dos encargados, le derivaría mucho papeleo y Kanon estaba ocupado, en otro piso, arreglando lo concerniente a su muy atrasada reunión de ahora.

-Yo quiero lo mismo que estaba tomando hasta hace poco-

Mientras sonreía con mayor naturalidad y rearmaba su máscara, además de vislumbrar su futuro, si es que todo salía como el deseaba. Además, ¿Qué es un simple y trivial esfuerzo, ante lo que iba a lograr, si todo salía bien?. Pues Schneizel podía vivir con la desfachatez de este tipo, sobretodo si le aportaba lo qué él necesitaba.

-Ya escucharon a su Alteza, y para mi, me traen... hm lo mismo qué él esté bebiendo, que de seguro debe ser bueno-

Ambos encargados, hicieron un leve arco, para retirarse, sin poder creer aún que salían indemnes de lo ocurrido.

Pero la vida no era tan sencilla.

\- Y chicos...- Habló Sir Nicholas -Si sale de aquí lo ocurrido recién, mandaré sus cabezas por correo a sus familias. Pueden retirarse-

Schneizel alzó una ceja, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y hacía el ademán de invitar a sentarse a su recién llegado invitado, quién había mostrado un lado un tanto inquietante. Sabía que el tipo no tenía escrúpulos y era una de las razones del porqué estaban reunidos, pero demostrar tan fácilmente su naturaleza, era algo que no se esperaba.

-Marqués Lee-Berry, no quiero sonar impertinente, pero desconocía esa faceta suya-

-Príncipe Schneizel, me puede llamar Nicholas si así lo prefiere, y tengo muchas facetas que no suelo mostrar en público, pero siento qué así lo ameritaba la ocasión, además usted sabe, los de menor clase deben comprender su situación, y entender que no corren con suerte. Solamente tienen nuestra bondad para sobrevivir y es bueno recordárselos siempre que se de la más mínima de las oportunidades-

Mientras hablaba, se acomodó en el blanco sofá en frente de Schneizel.

-Además es una costumbre mía- Continuó, mientras recorría despreocupadamente la estancia con la mirada.

-Usted sabe, tengo una casita de campo en el área 11, con muchos esclavitos. ¡Los Elevens!. Son de lo más entretenidos; Cuando joven jugaba con ellos como soldaditos, y bueno, aprendí que las personas son muy resistentes, les costaba mucho morir, aunque muchas veces se oponían a matar a sus amigos, al final siempre se traicionaban, pero de igual manera quedaban tan maltrechos, que terminaban siendo inútiles, y los echaba a la calle. ¿Quién necesita a unos esclavos lisiados?, aunque ahora me traje a uno, qué es una maravilla-

\- Vaya, trajo uno de sus juguetes consigo, debe ser muy especial para traerlo a cuestas... O es un simple capricho, o quizás algo más?- Dicho lo último Schneizel le dedicó una mirada socarrona a su interlocutor, quién a cambio se miro las manos, con un dejo de desden, para luego volver a mirar a Schneizel a los ojos.

-Ciertamente no es eso último que usted piensa. Verá su alteza, este chico, tiene una formación militar excelente, además de una inmejorable educación-

-¿Un Eleven con una inmejorable educación y formación militar? me tiene intrigado-

-Pues, aun qué no me crea, se lo diré. Este chico, porque aún está en sus veinte, es nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del ex primer ministro del antes llamado Japón. Cuando supe que era el, no dudé en hacerlo mi esclavo personal. Jajajaja, además quién puede ostentar al hijo de un ex mandatario, aunque arruinado, como su esclavo personal, el chiste se cuenta sólo. Además, puede servir, para lo qué usted desea.- Y se rió por lo bajo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El aire se había enrarecido y ya no surgía la necesidad de la muy bien actuada cordialidad entre ambos.

-Veo, que entramos en materia. Nicholas-

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando a uno de los encargados, entrar con dos finos vasos de cristal cortado, seguramente a mano, llenos hasta la mitad de un dorado liquido, muy acorde con todo lo que los rodeaba. Con una profunda reverencia, dejo un vaso a cada lado de la dorada mesa que separaba a Schneizel y Nicholas, para luego ser despedido con un movimiento de manos de Schneizel.

Una vez solos y mientras el silencio reinaba, fue Nicholas quién habló primero.

-Príncipe Schneizel, antes de comenzar, me gustaría saber si Usted aceptó mis condiciones para el trato, porqué lamentaría que estas fueran rechazadas-

Schneizel, tomo el vaso entre sus manos y luego de meditar unos segundos contesto.

-Creo qué ningún precio, es demasiado alto, para nuestro cometido.- Dijo clavando sus ojos en Nicholas, quién sonreía de manera oscura pero complacida-

-Me alegra escucharle. Verá que al final de nuestros asuntos, usted tendrá lo que desea y yo, lo que se me fue negado.-

Y ahora ya no existía ninguna cara de póker, en el rostro del Marqués, quien ni siquiera oculto su malestar ante lo recientemente dicho.

-Nicholas, antes de comenzar, tengo unas preguntas. Comprendo lo de querer ser Conde, pero... ¿Por qué desea que obligue a Lady Kallen Stadtfeld, para que sea su esposa?. Ella tiene una fama un tanto discutible... Y es que la señorita Stadtfeld, no sólo ha demostrado una ostentosa falta de modales, si no, que su carácter y rebeldía la hacen una persona non grata en los círculos de la nobleza, además, se corre el rumor de que es producto de una aventura con una sirvienta, quién además es un número, así como su hermano. ¿Está seguro de querer a una mujer así a su lado?... No es qué me moleste realmente, pero creo que sólo traería problemas.

Y a Schneizel no le agradaban los problemas, menos de alguien de quién solo había escuchado malas cosas.

-Porqué Lady Kallen Stadtfeld, es una mujer, que necesita a alguien como Yo, para comprender que los collares de diamantes, sólo son cadenas y grilletes muy caros. Y cabe destacar, su Alteza, que amo los desafíos y esa mujer necesita más que un simple sermón. Ella recibirá un trato especial.- Mientras hablaba los ojos le brillaban con algo oscuro y casi indecente, y eso Schneizel podía notarlo, aunque no quisiera hacerlo. -Y bueno, usted sabe. La subyugación es un arte, nada fino, pero si muy placentero-

-Le deseo suerte en su cometido, espero, salga indemne.- Y Schneizel apreciaba que Kallen Stadtfeld no fuera una persona muy querida.

-No se preocupe por mi su Alteza, como mencioné tengo mis métodos, que ahora serán suyos. Así que dígame... ¿A quién debo matar?-

Nicholas se frotaba las manos, como si fuera a jugar algo que realmente lo hacía muy feliz.

Qué hombre tan desagradable pensó Schneizel. Justo lo qué buscaba. Muy desagradable.

-Espero, Nicholas, no le moleste convertirse en un magnicida-

Y entonces ya no había vuelta atrás.

Schneizel sonreía, mientras el sol iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos se volvían más claros y su piel, tomaba una tonalidad etérea, casi parecía un ángel, uno muy despiadado.

Para un lugar, tan hermoso y lujoso, como lo era el Salón de las Valquirias, podía ser inimaginable, lo sucio y despreciable, del plan que allí se estaba urdiendo, un plan que sólo podía salir de una mente muy enferma. Pero a Schneizel no le importaba, total, nadie puede cuestionar al Emperador y él lo iba a hacer.

* * *

**SilverClover, Cuarto salón de empleados, segundo subterráneo.**

Estaba harto, cansado, aburrido, hambriento, le dolía la espalda y sinceramente se quería morir y por sobretodo, quería que este nefasto día se terminara, pero aún faltaban un par de horas para que su turno se terminará y a eso había que agregarle los 45 minutos que tenía que quedarse para compensar, los tristes 15 minutos que había llegado tarde por la mañana.

Ja! tener que agregarle media hora más a su falta era un abuso, pero su jefe siempre abusaba de su superioridad, aunque fuera una leve e insignificante superioridad en comparación con resto de quienes trabajaban ahí y menos aun si los comparaba con quienes iban de visita y armaban sus reuniones en los fastuosos pisos de arriba.

A veces entre cavilaciones se preguntaba como el maldito edificio no se había desfondado, con tanto peso que cargaba. Misterios de la humanidad. Aunque sería genial que eso pasara, y mejor aún que los desagradables de quienes estuvieran adentro murieran aplastados entre todo su oro y lujos. Habrían victimas inocentes... bueno, no, eso era imposible. No en SilverClover.

Sonrío.

Por otro lado, su jefe se la paso dándole un discurso sobre como ser mejor persona, mejor empleado y por sobretodo, que debía agradecer la infinita bondad de quienes le rodeaban, por permitirle, a él, una persona tan insignificante, el poder si quiera pisar el mismo suelo, que pisa gente que vale su peso en oro, riquezas, propiedades y otras cosas de un incalculable valor. Lo cuál hacía su horrible día aún más miserable, además por alguna razón estaban todos, tanto simples empleados (no como el, porqué el iba más allá de lo simple, como le repitió muchas veces su jefe en su diatriba), como empleados de más alto rango. Andaban como si viniera la familia imperial de camping a la terraza, corrían y sonreían de manera extraña, se arreglaban la ropa y ordenaban sus puestos de trabajo, como si hubiera una inspección anunciada, en pocas palabras, era todo un lío.

Aunque Lelouch tenía una sensación, peor que con la que se despertó, de que se iba a enterar quién era la persona que tenía a todos tan tensos. Se iba a enterar quisiera o no.

Mientras tanto, hacía su 'simple' trabajo como cualquier otro día, sólo que con más hastío que de costumbre, además su trabajo consistía en ser invisible.

Si hasta un uniforme tenía. Un uniforme de invisibilidad, que gritaba:

\- ¡No soy nadie! Perdone mi presencia-

Un uniforme que consistía en una camisa anodina verde musgo y unos pantalones rasos a juego, casi como un conserje, pero al conserje le pagaban mejor. Además para coronar su atuendo una gorra, del mismo hermoso y profundo verde musgo. Y ni hablar de una identificación con su nombre y cargo, eso sería una falta de respeto, si a fin de cuentas, él estaba allí para entregar la correspondencia, o mejor dicho, hacer aparecer la correspondencia en donde debía.

Aparte de todo, podría asegurar que nadie se enteraba de su existencia y eso no le molestaba, ya que estar relacionado con esa gente sería sinceramente molesto.

Aparte de la entrega de correspondencia, debía encargarse de ir a buscar y entregar pedidos de último momento, que se generaran afuera del edificio, eso era una ventaja, porque podía ausentarse del edificio y ver la ciudad, sentir el clima y ver a la gente siendo gente, no siendo modelos de perfección como todos a quienes les trabajaba. Claro que a veces le tocaba arrastrar, literalmente cajas con contenidos desconocidos, y que sus endebles brazos no soportaban, pero aparte de eso, no se quejaba demasiado, porqué tenía su revancha, porqué era alguien insignificante, pero necesario dentro de un lugar dónde sólo existen personas sumamente necesarias.

Porqué por mucho que su queridísimo jefe le repitiera la simpleza de su labor. Para hacer lo que hacía (y que nadie se haya percatado de ese hecho) era necesario conocer completamente el edificio y todos quienes allí trabajaban, conocer sus ubicaciones, nombres y cargos. Información valiosa, para que fuera manejada por alguien tan insignificante, pero eso, la culpa de eso, se la podía echar a su jefe, quién sólo se ha fijado en lo poco motivado qué es 'El chico de los mandados' y en como llenaba su autoestima dándole discursos al más mínimo error.

Pero dejando todo el desastre de lado, hoy le había tocado, solamente trabajo al interior del edificio, se hubiera inventado un encargo con tal de salir, además extrañamente no había ninguna pista de quién era la persona que tenía tan nerviosos a todos y su jefe no era una fuente de información. Porque nadie le diría al encargado de los empleados del segundo subterráneo lo que ocurría, además este edificio era como el infierno de Dante, entre más abajo, peor estás.

Y sólo habían dos subterráneos.

Pero a pesar de todo, necesitaba saber quién era la persona que tenía a todos tan nerviosos, pero el día de hoy no se había movido literalmente una sola hoja en todo el edificio. Si la finalidad era ser discretos, no lo estaban siendo.

Ingresó a su 'oficina', el cuarto salón de empleados, ubicado en el segundo subsuelo (más abajo no podía estar, o encontraba petróleo), aunque eso fuera un eufemismo para la triste bodega en dónde gestionaba su 'simple' trabajo. En ese lugar sólo había correspondencia, polvo y cosas olvidadas que a nadie le hacían falta.

Lelouch comenzó a pasearse por el lugar, apretándose el puente de su nariz en señal de molestia e irritación, además de sentir que venía una jaqueca que anunciaba ser fenomenal.

Hoy más que nunca su trabajo daba asco, pero, tenía que hacer algo pronto y el reloj iba contra tiempo.

Se frotó el rostro y de una vez por todas, encaró al par de ojos verdes, que lo miraban desde un rincón, desde que había entrado al lugar.

* * *

** (Ese día en la mañana.)**

_-Entonces, ¿Este es SilverClover?, es un alivio, ¡Gracias!-_

_Dijo Suzaku mientras miraba hacía lo alto del imponente edificio._

_Lelouch le dio por toda respuesta, una mueca. Luego se sacudió el polvo, por haber estado arrodillado, miro su reloj de muñeca, ya había perdido mucho tiempo, así que comenzó a caminar pasando del lugar en donde Suzaku se encontraba, dando por zanjado el asunto. Cuando sintió una mano tomando su hombro. La ignoró y trato de seguir, pero el agarre era más fuerte, con fastidio se volteo._

_-Suzaku, ¿Cierto?. Mira, tengo que trabajar, debo irme ahora, que te vaya lindo, no te vayan a matar y no te preocupes por mi, no le contaré a nadie que te he visto, de hecho ya ni te recuerdo. Adiós._

_Y se sacudió el agarre, y siguió caminando, pero nuevamente algo lo detuvo. Suzaku había apurado el paso y se había puesto delante de suyo, para hacer algo que no podía creer que estaba haciendo. Suzaku se arrodilló, se arrodilló ante el y poniendo su frente contra el piso dijo:_

_-Por favor, no sé tu nombre pero has sido la única persona que me ha ayudado y sé que estoy abusando de tu amabilidad, pero se lo ruego señor, como un último favor, podría ayudarme a encontrar a mi amo, o al menos preguntar por él, es una persona importante, de seguro usted podría. ¡Por favor!-_

_Lelouch lo miro aún más exasperado, ahora tenía a un tipo, arrodillado hasta su máxima expresión (¡Con la frente tocando el piso!, ¡Por dios!) delante de el, a mitad de la avenida más transitada de Pendragón, y la gente ya comenzaba a mirarles raro, pronto se darían cuenta que Suzaku era un número y comenzarían las sospechas, además él no tenía pinta de ser alguien que pudiera tener un sirviente; no uno tan bien vestido. Y en cuanto todo les pareciera más sospechoso de lo que ya era, llamarían a la policía y eso si sería un problema y no pensaba en el problema de llegar tarde o perder su trabajo, no, este lío arruinaría más que eso. Debía pensar en algo pronto y en vista de que Suzaku, como odiaba ese nombre ahora, no tenía intenciones de dejarle en paz y el hecho de qué podría fácilmente alcanzarle si decidía huir, lo hacía peor. _

_¿Qué podía hacer?, se paso las manos por la cara y miro hacía ambos lados, la gente ya había sacado sus teléfonos móviles y podía ver avecinarse el desastre. Su mente trabajaba a toda maquina, pero una idea se asomó entre la penumbra. Entonces decidido, se agachó levemente y le murmuró a Suzaku:_

_-Párate y sígueme la corriente en todo lo que yo te diga._

_Suzaku levanto la cabeza con un ligero brillo en sus ojos, al parecer, si le iban a ayudar. Quizás iba a seguir vivo. Quizás._

_Suzaku se paro, muy recto, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y quedo en frente de Lelouch, como esperando ordenes y entonces al mirarle bien a la cara, hubo algo que Suzaku quiso recordar, pero no sabía que, era una mezcla de algo extraño que se arremolinaba en su pecho, había algo en la cara de Lelouch, que le inspiraba cierta distancia y antes no se había percatado de ello, hasta ahora que le veía bien. A lo mejor había sido mala idea pedirle ayuda a alguien de quién de repente no se fiaba demasiado, pero ya estaba hecho y al parecer a el tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea. Ya estaban los dos en eso y era su culpa, había qué seguir._

_-Suzaku es tu nombre, ¿No?... Responde cuando se te hable, ¡O lo lamentarás!, ¡¿Me oyes bien?!-_

_La voz de Lelouch sonó muy autoritaria y su porte se sentía diferente, parecía alguien con mucha autoridad ahora, entonces por acto reflejo Suzaku se irguió aún más y se cuadro, como si estuviera ante alguien de mayor rango, alguien a quién debía de obedecer, porqué esa era la sensación que tenía, que este tipo podría hacerle algo muy malo. Entonces como pudo, trago fuerte, pese a la impresión que se acababa de llevar y respondió._

_-Si Señor, Suzaku Kururugi es mi nombre y lamento, las molestias que le he ocasionado, espero seguir sus ordenes- _

_-Pensé, que a parte de todo eras estúpido, o más de lo normal. La gente como ustedes siempre se comportan como se les da la gana, no pueden olvidar su naturaleza bruta y desprolija, Nuestro Señor nos está esperando y no puedo asegurar tu sobrevivencia. Maldito bastardo sin modales, que ni siquiera entiende que me repugna su vista-_

_Y acto seguido acorto la distancia quedando muy cerca de Suzaku_

_Suzaku, quien seguía bastante impávido ante toda la charla de recién y de la sensación que le provocaba Lelouch. Pero su desconcierto no permanecería por mucho, porqué sintió como de repente su vista cambió de ángulo y su mejilla izquierda se había ido de vacaciones al infierno, porqué la sentía con un dolor horrible, además de ardiente, por un momento estaba aún más desconcertado que desde cuando se paro, pero así como todo paso tan rápido comprendió, que había recibido una bofetada del tipo sin nombre que le dijo que le siguiera la corriente. Intento llevarse la mano hacía el sector que ahora le dolía horriblemente, pero decidió no hacerlo, si no, volver a fijar la vista en su interlocutor, quién a pesar de ser delgado, tenía bastante fuerza. Aún así Suzaku decidió que ante este último acto, era mejor guardar silencio y mantenerse en posición. Y al parecer era eso lo que debía hacer porqué Lelouch, le dedico una mirada de asco, para luego con un gesto de su cabeza, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida y con una autoridad que desconocía, indicarle que lo siguiera. Cosa que hizo._

_Por su parte Lelouch, sentía que todo esta representación le revolvía su muy vacío estomago, y le traía recuerdos desagradables, porqué el no creía que esa fuera la forma de tratar a una persona, eso era muy inhumano, pero al menos todo el acto anterior, bofetada incluida, había dispersado a quienes los miraban con sospecha y que luego de dejarle marcada la mano al pobre de Suzaku en la cara, habían sonreído y seguido su camino. No entendía como esta gente era feliz de tan absurda superioridad, si a ellos sólo les toco estar de parte de quienes ganaron. Bueno si entendía su actuar, pero lo despreciaba profundamente. Al menos Suzaku, había comprendido el pequeño acto y le había seguido el juego. Ya le pediría disculpas, cuando estuvieran a solas._

_Comenzaron a caminar, hasta llegar a un costado del enorme e imponente edificio, frente a lo que parecía una puerta de servicio. Esto debido a lo poco ostentoso que lucia todo a su alrededor, eso y los contenedores, de diferentes colores, para la basura que se encontraban a los lados. Lelouch saco de su hace poco retornada billetera, una identificación y antes de hacer cualquier cosa con ella, se volteo hacía Suzaku, a quien le había dado la espalda, todo el camino hasta allí. Le miro a los ojos, mientras metía una de sus manos a su abrigo y sacaba algo, para luego indicarle con los ojos que mirara su mano. Allí había una moneda de mediano valor, luego de asegurarse de que Suzaku vio lo que tenía en la mano le dijo con el mismo tono con el que se había dirigido a el anteriormente._

_-Ya te puedes ir y dile a tu amo que te encierre, si escapas lo sabre y lo lamentarás-_

_y Luego de decir esto, Suzaku un poco confundido hizo un arco e hizo el ademán de marcharse por dónde habían entrado, pero en cuanto comenzó a girar su cuerpo, Lelouch lanzó la moneda en dirección contraria, por dónde habían entrado, haciendo que ésta al caer, causara mucho ruido al ir a dar cerca del contenedor de los metales y entonces Suzaku comprendió. Sobre ellos había una cámara. Una cámara con censor de ruido, porqué dejo de inmediato de apuntarles en cuanto la moneda hizo el estrépito contra el metal, en busca del nuevo ruido en el sector. Y mientras eso pasaba, Lelouch paso su identificación sobre el mando de la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera, jalando de Suzaku a toda prisa, metiéndolo hacía el edificio y cayéndose ambos debido a lo rápido de la acción._

_Una vez dentro, Lelouch soltó un largo suspiro y se quedó sentado en el piso, mirando la nada por unos segundos, mientras Suzaku, también en el suelo, inspeccionaba con la mirada todo lo que le rodeaba._

_Era un pasillo largo y gris, con un par de puertas, contenedores que parecían de basura, versiones pequeñas de los que estaban afuera, por lo demás no había mucho que mirar salvo que al final del mismo pasillo había algo que parecían las puertas de un ascensor. Era todo muy confuso si contrastamos esto con el aspecto exterior del edificio. _

_Lelouch después de recuperarse de su reciente acto de valentía, se puso de pie y miro hacía los lados, luego miro a Suzaku quien aún seguía en el suelo, se puso a su lado, haciendo que este se fijara en el, para luego tenderle una mano, para ayudarle a levantarse. Suzaku miro la mano que se le ofrecía y ladeo la cabeza en señal de extrañeza. _

_Todo pasaba tan rápido a su alrededor. _

_Lelouch se inclino un poco aún con la mano estirada._

_-Siento haberte golpeado y haberte jalado de repente y por sobretodo haberte hablado de la manera en la que lo hice-_

_Suzaku, quién aún no se recuperaba de todo lo que había pasado, sintió que hace mucho tiempo que nadie le hablaba así y se sintió feliz, feliz en medio de todo un enredo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero ya no tenía, esa sensación extraña en torno a Lelouch y eso le aliviaba enormemente, así que decidió tomar la mano que le ofrecían._

_Y Así ambos una vez ya de pie, comenzaron a caminar en dirección al ascensor._

_-Señor, ¿Le puedo hacer una consulta?_

_Suzaku habló aún manteniendo una postura y tono dóciles._

_\- No me digas Señor por favor, debemos tener la misma edad, creo. Además tu me devolviste mi billetera, sin ella no podría haber entrado, Y aparte yo me comporte mal contigo desde un principio-_

_-Ahh bueno, pero... es normal, ¿No?, me veo... me veo muy diferente de ustedes, y bueno, igual estoy acostumbrado a que no sean demasiado indolentes conmigo, además es así como debe ser. Yo soy un número y mi país fue vencido, entonces no soy más que un peón descartable, y... y no se muy bien porqué me aferré tanto a pedirte ayuda, si de todas maneras si moría no era algo que alguien lamentara... Y se ve que te causé un enorme problema al pedirte ayuda, entonces me siento mal, por todo esto._

_Ambos entraron al ascensor y Lelouch sacó de su bolsillo una llave, la cual coincidía con uno de las cerraduras del panel de botones, una vez en la cerradura la hizo girar y a su vez se encendió un botón que decía "2B". Qué luego fue presionado. _

_Las puertas hicieron un pequeño chasquido y se cerraron, para dar marcha hacía abajo._

_Lelouch se había quedado callado, después de que Suzaku había terminado de hablar. Si bien era verdad que no había una razón real para brindarle ayuda a Suzaku y meterse en problemas, tampoco sentía que debía dejarle allí. Todo era confuso, además a Lelouch le gustaban los problemas, aunque el no se hubiera dado cuenta aún, y todo se sentía extraño, todo se sentía tan, tan extraño, como si más que un problema, fuera un error, uno muy feo, pero también sentía que no podía detenerse. Qué simplemente no podía._

_El corto viaje en ascensor había transcurrido en silencio. El cubículo, al parecer tenía muy poco uso real, más parecía dedicado al transporte de cosas que de personas, porqué estaba sucio y descuidado, además no tenía ninguna cámara ni medida de seguridad y metía bastante ruido. Las poleas no estaban engrasadas y más parecía una trampa mortal que un ascensor, pero aún así funcionaba y con eso bastaba._

_Con un pequeño remezón, el artefacto anunciaba que habían llegado a su destino, pero antes de que Lelouch apretara el botón de apertura de puertas, poso su mano sobre el panel de botones y se encorvó un poco hacía adelante. Suzaku le quedo mirando, pero sin abrir la boca, pero no hizo falta, ya que, fue Lelouch quién habló._

_-Mira, Suzaku, verás... Yo sé que todo esto es muy raro, para mi también lo es, de hecho el ayudarte también era en parte para ayudarme a mi, ya que no me convenía que apareciera la policía haciendo preguntas, esto te lo digo para que no te sientas mal o más mal, ¿Me entiendes?... Y una cosa más, yo no te conozco de nada, ni sé de donde vienes, intuyo que desde algún lugar de Asia, pero sólo es una impresión... A lo que voy es que...- _

_Tomó una pausa. Lelouch no sabía demasiado bien como exteriorizar esto, pero, era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta hace bastante tiempo y que a el le había ayudado cuando sentía que ya nada tenía sentido y sobretodo cuando el valor había sido una estupidez y no un acierto, pero al escuchar a Suzaku hablando de si mismo como si sólo fuera una cosa que sirve a un propósito, y no una persona, algo en su interior comenzó a gritar. _

_-Suzaku, es verdad que eres un número y que a vista de los demás no eres más que un esclavo, pero eso es sólo un hecho, algo que forma parte de la realidad en la que vivimos, pero la realidad siempre está cambiando, quizás mañana Britannia se hunda o quizás exista una gran rebelión a manos de alguien lo suficientemente estúpido y valeroso y todo esto cambie de rumbo o quizás todo siga igual por muchos, muchos años más, pero por sobre todas esas cosas, hay algo que es mucho más importante y es que estas vivo, sigues aquí, sigues respirando, teniendo deseos, sintiendo pena, arrepentimiento, alegría. Tu existencia aún está aquí y eso vale más que cualquier otra cosa, porqué aunque no lo creas, aún en estas circunstancias tienes el poder de decidir que hacer con tu vida; aún te aferras a tratar de hacer algo, como cuando te arrodillaste en frente de mi en medio de la avenida, aún, mientras estés con vida, puedes hacer algo y eso ninguna realidad te lo puede quitar, y mientras estés con vida, siempre habrá la oportunidad de que hagas lo que tu desees aunque te hayan hecho creer todo este tiempo que esa no es la verdad... Suzaku estás vivo, si comienzas a vivir ahora, harás algo más que revelarte, harás que tu mera existencia, sea la batalla contra la que, quienes te oprimen jamás ganarán-_

_Suzaku, sintió que el corazón le latía tan rápido que se le podía escapar, un desconocido sin nombre, le había dado algo que parecía irreal, pero que era cierto. Se miro las manos y sintió algo cálido correr por sus mejillas. Había pasado los últimos once años de su vida, sin vivir realmente, sin entender que la desesperación y sus acciones, eran su propia rebelión, sin entender que también podía hacer algo._

_Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Lelouch fue el primero en avanzar. Suzaku levantó la vista, y antes de comenzar a caminar dijo._

_\- No sé tu nombre...-_

_Y ambos se quedaron quietos._

_Suzaku solo veía la espalda de su salvador, quien se había quedado detenido ante su pregunta._

_-Mi nombre es Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge- Y se volteo para quedar en frente de Suzaku, quién sintió que ese nombre iba a significar algo muy importante -Encantado de conocerte - Dijo mientras estiraba su mano._

_Suzaku, quién dio un paso hacía adelante, para salir del ascensor, sonrió y estiró su mano también devolviendo el gesto._

_-Encantado de conocerte Lelouch, soy Suzaku Kururugi y vengo del Área 11._

_Ese sería el primer paso a algo que jamás hubieran imaginado._

**Pesadillas de ti.**

**Capitulo 4 Fin.**

* * *

***Jibberish:** Es un juego de niños. Bueno, es la palabra que se le da a cualquier lenguaje propio, también se puede entender como Jerigonza. Un lenguaje en clave.

****** Si bien, esta es parte de una canción, deje la traducción un tanto literal, ya que más que referirse a algo realmente violento, a lo que hace alusión es a la sensación de no estar realmente bien en ninguna parte, lo que eso produce y de la exclusión que conlleva. A la distorsión que se siente de la realidad al no sentirse bien consigo mismo.

**Notas:**

Hey! Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez, sé que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero es que soy una persona indecisa y he transmutado (qué mejor manera de decirlo) mucho éste capitulo desde que lo escribí, pero siempre para bien, además ha quedado bastante larguito y disfrute muchísimo escribiéndolo, creo que es importante disfrutar lo que se hace. Por otro lado, aún hay cosas que no me dan mucha seguridad, sobretodo en cuanto a redacción y redundancias, pero siempre trato de mejorarlas, así que si por casualidad han leído esto, y aunque no les haya gustado, agradecería que dejarán el porqué no les gustó o qué cosa mejorarían y a quienes les gusto, agradecerles por leer, me hacen muy feliz y también invitarles a dejar sus impresiones, ya que me ayudarían mucho a mejorar. De ante mano muchas gracias.

Por otro lado también quiero agradecer y presentarles a Black Solaris, mi beta! Black Solaris, You Rock!, siempre ayudándome, pero dejándome ser yo, gracias.

Y por último hacer un par de aclaraciones sobre ciertas cosas que considero pueden ser de importancia.

1.- Siento que se puede malinterpretar un poco la actitud pasiva de Lelouch y su falta de interés, pero tomemos en cuenta de que ya tiene 27 años y han pasado muchas cosas, que por su puesto les invito a descubrir. *Inserte aquí mirada intrigante*

2.- Suzaku. Bueno, para mi siempre ha sido complejo el tema con Suzaku, lo amo, pero siempre he sentido que ser un chico bueno, es su peor debilidad, pero así como Lelouch, este Suzaku también carga con 10 años más.

3.- Esto avanza lento, a mi se me hace lento, pero creo que en los detalles, se encuentra lo entretenido, al menos para mi. Además, todo es por algo.

4.- Schneizel. ¿A quién no le parece entretenido Schneizel?, Es que es sublime, no puedes ser un desgraciado y verte tan compuesto. Con él siempre hay cosas nuevas por hacer. Gracias Schneizel por darnos todas estas bajezas, pero siempre con mucho encanto. Y bueno, Schneizel, tampoco es el mismo que conocemos, no es que sea tan diferente al original, sólo que este ya aprendió de sus principescos errores. Qué el pecar de ignorante, por ser muy inteligente es de principiantes y nuestro Schneizel ya no es uno de esos.

5.- Nicholas. Es mi primer Ooc en este fanfic, al menos uno con nombre y cargo. Cuando pensé en el pensé en alguien con mucha mala y fina leche, así que siempre esperen lo peor de el. Pero con amor.

6.- Se fijaron que estas son las notas peor redactadas de la galaxia. Púes yo si.

Sin extenderme más, espero demorarme menos en actualizar la próxima vez, y que también hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Amor para todos.

SpaceSonic, marca casi registrada.


End file.
